


Cascade

by Faith_Writes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Go Easy On Me, My first time writing death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes
Summary: There’s a song, ringing faintly in his ears as he awaits death.
Kudos: 1





	Cascade

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing death! I’m both scared and excited.

At first, he can’t really tell if what he’s hearing is himself. 

It takes him a while to realize that it’s him that is screaming. 

His mind is on overdrive. Torn between the thought of his friends fighting that monster alone without him, or the intense, white hot pain that shoots through his body. 

One half of a sharp, haphazardly constructed spear lay bloodied and cracked beside him as he struggles to breathe. 

The other half… 

A sharp inhale and a cry of pain. His hands scrabble at the tip of the spear that now protrudes from his stomach in a horrific fashion.

Blood bubbles up from his through as he coughs. He can’t breathe… god, he can’t breathe-

…

He’s on his side when he next comes to. His blurry vision is tainted with the sight of blood. 

Every breath is met with pain. Every movement is even more so.

… a sudden thought races through his sluggish mind. 

Where are his friends?

Where did they go? 

Did they… did they leave him here? 

His breathing quickens in fear, hands moving to the bloodied spear that lay beside him. 

“D… don’t leave…” his words are a garbled mess of saliva and blood. 

Slowly. Excruciatingly slowly, he rises to one leg, and then the next. 

He counts his steps- one, two, one, two- like the rhythm of a song he used to know. 

He counts his steps, counts every breath he makes. He doesn’t want to die… he doesn’t want… 

One.

Two. One. Two. One…

… he never makes it to three.


End file.
